warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Stealthfire star
First Archive! Geneology Project Hi, Stealth. Warriorcat1195 said that if I made a geneology project page, she would make me an admin. So I made one, and I'm waiting to see what she will do. I was wondering if you wanted to become a part of the geneology project. I would start you off as a warrior, but because you are like the "deputy" of this wiki, I will make you a senior warrior. Please let me know if you would like to join. Go to the geneology page to learn more about this project. To give you some facts about it, Warriorcat1195 is the deputy, I'm the leader, and we learn about making family trees, and how to upload them and put them on the wiki. I really hope you will join. You have the perfect personality. Leave a message saying if you want to join on my talk page. Thanks! *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* So. . . do you mean like the family trees on the WW? Because I have seen those, however I don't know how to make them. A while back, (maybe it was before you joined this wiki) Warriorcat said that she doesn't want to many templates and code, because we have to remember some people do things on a mobile device. Back to joining, all you need to do is use some type of software or website to make a family tree, and then put it on the approval page. Are you using a windows computer? If you are, then I can show you a tutorial on the best way to upload a tree. Anyway, welcome the the Geneology project! *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* So what you're saying is that the Geneology project can be made all on wikia? We just need to create the trees. I'm not quite familiar with the wikia trees, so maybe we could compramize. Some trees could be made using familyecho.com. Others could be made through wikia. I hope this doesn't sound like I'm asking for too much, but would you mind teaching me a bit about the wikia trees. It's kinda like I'm Heatherstar of WindClan, I grew up as a moor-runner, but because I'm a leader I should know a little bit about tunneling. You see what I mean? That way I seem like the leader of the Geneology project. Also, can you please go to the charart approval page? I finally made a charart, and I think it's pretty bad, but I wanted to know what a senior warrior/deputy thought. Thanks! *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Reminding warriorcat about being an admin Hey stealth. I just met someone really nice on the warriors fanfic wiki (not this wiki) who aked if we could do a collab i said yes, and i also advertised this wiki to them, and I hope they respond that they will think about joining it! Also, warriorcat said she would make make me an admin if i made the geneology page. (you can go to my talk page to find that somewhere) It's been a week since I made the geneology page, and she hasn't said anything about it. I heard about her parents blocking her and stuff, but she said she would come on once in a while, and look at here email. Also, I've seen her edits say, edited by warriorcat 3 minutes ago. I think she's probably busy with something. But if she doesn't do anything in a week, please politely remind her and just say, "I think CinderStripe should be an admin now.". I already did remind her but she didn't respond. If I remind her again, I might sound rude or impatient. Thanks so much! P.S. On the geneology page I made "sections at the bottom of the page. You can decide which one you want to use. If you have a windows computer, you can use the snipping tool to select where you want to take a screenshot. P.S.S. From the end of June to August I will be at overnight camp. . . so for the geneology project, you can take over as leader. . .and I suggest that you make spookycat the deputy, although it is your choice. You might see me on for one day, but that's it. Sorry for a long message! I type a lot. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* The Short Stories Collection Here's that new short story I was talking about. I have another planned. Finished that other one. =The Battle Between the Four: Slatewhisker’s Realization= Slatewhisker clawed the throat of his father, Spikefur, watching him fall to the ground with a thud. His limp body lay bleeding on the ShadowClan camp floor, with his eyes frozen in shock. He was never much of a father, ''Slatewhisker thought angrily. Looking up, Slatewhisker stared at his Clanmates. Owlclaw was already dead, and most of them had given up trying to fight against Slatewhisker. Instead, they were all huddled up against the edges, scared to death about what he was capable of. ''Thank you, Thistleclaw, ''Slatewhisker thought smugly. He stared again at his Clanmates. ''I’ll slaughter the whole lot of you unless you fight back! ''Crouching, he looked towards where his family was huddled, staring at Spikefur’s body in dismay. Puddlefur looked the most frightened, probably because he didn’t know as many fighting moves as a warrior should, as he was a medicine cat. Birchstripe and Lionfur seemed crossed between furious and shocked. Pinenose seemed to be almost purely grieving, and somewhat mad. ''I’ll send you to your precious mate, if you like, ''Slatewhisker thought, then realized, ''No, they’d be useful when the Dark Forest wins this battle. In fact, I’ll even make Birchstripe my second in command if he promises to stay on my side. Instead, Slatewhisker randomly picked a cat from the crowd, and focused on Scorchfur. He launched himself at the dark gray tom. He caught Snowbird’s frightened face a split second before he crashed into Scorchfur, clawing randomly. He felt Scorchfur’s claws a little bit, but not much. As he went to perform the killing blow, Berryheart knocked him away from her father. Playing hardcore, now, are we? ''Slatewhisker growled. ''You’re going to regret that. '' Yowling, Slatewhisker pinned down Berryheart and sliced her belly open, then jumped back to Scorchfur, leaving the black-and-white she-cat shrieking on the ground. Yarrowtail leapt forward to take on Slatewhisker, but Snowbird, clearly understanding what happens to cats who fight back, dragged her son back. ''Ready for everyone to see what you’re made of—literally? ''Slatewhisker thought menacingly. Growling, he sliced open Scorchfur’s belly, clawed his hind legs, bit his tail, sliced his muzzle, shredded his ears, and finally, when Scorchfur was yowling in agony, clawed his throat. ''I know how to finish someone off, ''Slatewhisker thought, satisfied. ''I’m sure that will affect how Beefoot gives birth to her kits. ''Beefoot was Scorchfur’s daughter, and she was due soon, possibly tonight. He was about to go and turn to attack another Clanmates, when a voice rang out from the sky, much like earlier to signal the battle had begun: “''You ''fool! You had one job! We warned you not to make us come down here, so now that we have to help, you’re going to pay!” Slatewhisker felt shaken. ''He ''hadn’t done anything, had he? It couldn’t have been; he’d been busy killing his Clanmates, trying to take over his Clan! ''So who did it? '' Curiosity got the better of him, and Slatewhisker decided to check the other three of the four and see if they’d done anything. Dark Forest cats were materializing around Slatewhisker, and he spotted his friend, Buzzardclaw, near him. Buzzardclaw was formerly of ShadowClan, and was white with black spot and stripe markings. His right ear was badly torn, and he had a spiky and scarred tail, and a scar near his left hind leg. “Buzzardclaw!” Slatewhisker called. “What’s up, Slatewhisker?” Buzzardclaw asked, running over. “Could you please take over for me?” Slatewhisker asked. “Where’re you going?” Buzzardclaw questioned. “None of your business!” Slatewhisker hissed, cuffing his friend. “Alright, fine, I’ll take over for you,” Buzzardclaw growled. “But I have no idea why you wouldn’t want to be doing this yourself.” Slatewhisker did not reply, and simply ran out of camp. He debated which way to go, and decided to visit RiverClan first. Foxclaw had always seemed questionable. Slatewhisker was unsure if he had any intent. Making up his mind, Slatewhisker darted towards RiverClan territory, crossing the border without hesitation. “Foxclaw!” Slatewhisker called. Assuming he’d still be in his camp, Slatewhisker ran towards where Thistleclaw had told them RiverClan’s camp was during training. Entering RiverClan’s camp, Slatewhisker called again. “Foxclaw!” He spotted the russet tom. His ears pricked, and he glanced in Slatewhisker’s direction. He quickly turned to the cat he was facing, whom Slatewhisker recognized as Havenpelt, and quickly slit his throat before running to Slatewhisker. “What do you want?” Foxclaw growled. “I’m in the middle of something here!” “I wanted to know, Clawface said there was fool, please be honest,” “You want to know if I’m the cat he was referring to, don’t you?” Foxclaw growled. “Well, I’m not. ''I’ve ''stuck to the plan. If you noticed I just killed Havenpelt, and Owlnose not long before. How do I know ''you’re ''not the fool?” “I ''murdered ''my own ''father!” Slatewhisker hissed. “I am loyal to the Dark Forest through and through!” “Well, if that’s all, get out of here. I have some unfinished business to take care of.” Foxclaw snarled, turning back to his Clanmates and charging into the thick of the battle. Skirting the fighting, Slatewhisker ran the edges of RiverClan’s camp until he was out, then continued on their territory until he reached WindClan’s territory. The smell was noticeably different; RiverClan had a very wet smell, while WindClan had a very grassy smell. Slatewhisker found it much easier to run fast on WindClan’s territory, though he was still pretty sure he hadn’t matched the speed of a WindClan cat. Struggling to remember what Thistleclaw had told them about Clan territories, Slatewhisker ran towards where he thought was WindClan’s camp. I ''really ''hope he’s the fool! ''Slatewhisker thought. ''Because if I accuse him of being it when he’s not… ''he shuddered at the thought. But he realized that either way he would be destroyed. ''I’ll have to be quick, and if he starts to get angry, I’m gone. '' Coming over a rise, Slatewhisker spotted a small dip in the ground where a bunch of fighting cats were gathered. He immediately recognized it as WindClan’s camp and ran in. “Breezepelt!” he yowled over the sounds of fighting. “What do you want?” came a gruff voice, and Slatewhisker spotted the black tom a little ways away, easily shaking off a cat that tried to leap on him. Only his outline was visible against the nearly-black sky. “I’m guessing you heard Clawface say that someone was the fool—” Slatewhisker started. “I’m not the one you’re looking for,” Breezepelt growled curtly. “Now leave before I shred you for thinking it might’ve been so.” Slatewhisker knew that he did not want to stick around, so followed Breezepelt’s advice and fled as fast as he could. Foxclaw wasn’t the fool, Breezepelt wasn’t the fool, he was pretty sure ''he ''wasn’t the fool, that only left… Rockfall. ''It couldn’t be… ''Slatewhisker thought. ''He’s my friend! And with his crushed leg, this is his only way to be a warrior! Why would he switch sides? '' I have to check, Slatewhisker thought determinedly, as much as he didn’t want to find out now. Ignoring his better judgment, Slatewhisker ran towards ThunderClan’s territory. He tripped several times over a tree root as he tried quickly navigating the lush forest. ''Clearly we didn’t spend enough time here, ''Slatewhisker thought, then started to remember exactly what Thistleclaw had said to do in this territory and quickly figured out how to dodge the obstacles. Reaching a small clearing, Slatewhisker saw Rockfall standing with the two Twoleg cats, Furrypelt and Gingerheart, and another ThunderClan warrior, Firepelt. ''What are they doing here? ''Slatewhisker wondered. ''Maybe Rockfall is fighting them? Turning, Slatewhisker saw a black Dark Forest cat dragging himself into the bushes. Blacktooth? ''He wondered worriedly. “Rockfall!” Slatewhisker cried, leaping out into the open. Everyone turned to face him, and he heard a low growl from the direction of Furrypelt, but pretended not to notice. “Rockfall, what happened?” he continued. Rockfall was glaring at him, and Slatewhisker was hoping it was just because he didn’t like that Slatewhisker obviously figured out he was the fool. “I heard the voice, Clawface screaming that someone was a fool. It couldn’t’ve been me; I was too busy slaughtering my Clanmates. Also, Scorchfur, Owlclaw, and Spikefur are all dead thanks to me. I don’t know if those are the only ones; some of the others could’ve killed some. I asked someone to take over for me while I try to figure out who the fool was, and why the Dark Forest cats came down to help. Foxclaw and Breezepelt assured me they stuck to the plan. ''Please ''tell me you just made a little mistake!” Slatewhisker was not looking forward to Rockfall’s response, and inwardly winced as his eyes grew wide and he started growling at him. “The only mistake I made was joining the Dark Forest in the first place,” Rockfall growled. “Wha-what?” Slatewhisker mewed, totally taken aback. How could he possibly think that? “How could you be such a murderer?!” Rockfall screamed. “How could you ''kill ''your own father?!” “He was never much of a father anyway,” Slatewhisker meowed dismissively. “The type who stuck to his warrior duties. Just be glad I didn’t kill off Pinenose, Puddlefur, Birchstripe, or Lionfur. I highly considered it, but in the end I decided that my family could be useful as slaves when we take over the Clans.” “You mean when ''you ''take over the Clans,” Rockfall snarled. “I know where my loyalties lie. And it’s to my Clan. To my family. To the Warrior Code.” “What happened to you?” Slatewhisker asked. “You’re not the Rockfall I know.” The Warrior Code meant nothing! To truly live, you have to go beyond it! Right? Slatewhisker got a bit nervous as Furrypelt took a step forward. ''Great, another cat lecturing me. '' “This is the Rockfall ''I ''know,” she hissed defensively. “The Rockfall you knew was a fake.” “He was fooled,” Gingerheart added. “He was too shaken to think straight,” Firepelt piped up. “But I made my way back,” Rockfall mewed, casting a gracious glance at the cats behind him before turning back to Slatewhisker. “And you need to, too. You’re a good cat, Slatewhisker, I know that. You’re not the murdering type. You’re the friend in the Dark Forest. By my friend here.” “Gladly,” Slatewhisker hissed. “Go back to the dark side, where you belong. It’s our destiny.” Why couldn’t Rockfall understand? “We choose our own destinies.” Rockfall pointed out, his voice very much fierce. “Is this really the life you want? Stuck without friends, seeing no point in life but to kill? Make yourself even lonelier? When you die, you want to be stuck with those fox-hearted guys, and live in a place that looks and smells worse than fox-dung?” Slatewhisker had to give this a bit of thought. He remembered when he was just a kit, and ShadowClan had a shortage of prey. Kinkfur was dying, and he’d been sneaking around near the front of the medicine den. Littlecloud was frantic, as he didn't want to lose a cat, but Kinkfur had assured him that she’d have friends in StarClan, she’d see her kit she’d lost, Dewkit, and she’d have all the food she wanted. Slatewhisker had then decided that when he died, he’d go to StarClan. Memories of his apprenticeship and kithood came back to him. He always loved hanging out with his brother, Birchstripe, and as an apprentice, his denmates, Yarrowpaw and Juniperpaw. The way he’d cheered at their warrior ceremonies, how much his family and friends had meant to him… “I’ve been living a lie,” Slatewhisker realized. “Rockfall, thank you for opening my eyes. I am never going back to those fox-hearted devils. I am never going to kill anyone like Scorchfur, Owlclaw, or,” he gulped, and his voice choked as he tried to continue. “Or-or Spikefur, ever again, I promise.” He stared at the ground, and very quietly, mewed, “Father, forgive me. I didn’t know what I was doing.” What had he been ''thinking? His own father… sure Spikefur didn’t visit him in the nursery too often, but when it mattered, he was always by his side. He must hate me now. ''Slatewhisker sighed. Rockfall limped over to him and mewed, “If it makes you feel any better, he’s safe in StarClan now, and he knows that wasn’t the real you. I know he’ll forgive you. My family forgave me.” Slatewhisker was starting to feel better, then jumped as a voice scream, “''You! Are you out of your minds?!” Turning, the five cats found a gray-and-white, spiky-furred, tabby tom glaring at them. “Thistleclaw,” Furrypelt growled. “How can you turn your back on us?!” Thistleclaw yowled, his voice filled with pure hatred. Slatewhisker noticed Firepelt wince. “Like this,” Rockfall mewed, and turned his back on Thistleclaw. Rockfall, that was a bad idea! ''Slatewhisker thought desperately, and then Thistleclaw let out a loud battle cry and leapt at Rockfall. Slatewhisker winced and knew Rockfall was going to get torn to shreds… Or was he? Furrypelt met Thistleclaw in midair and shoved him to the ground. Rockfall turned around again and stared at Thistleclaw. “We’re on the right side, Thistleclaw. I hope you know that.” The black-and-white tom mewed. Furrypelt had Thistleclaw pinned down, and Slatewhisker had no idea what was happening as they rolled around and Furrypelt seemed to become a flurry of claws. Gingerheart eventually ran over and grabbed Furrypelt’s scruff and dragged her off of Thistleclaw. She shook her head and gaped at Thistleclaw. Slatewhisker let his jaw drop, too. Thistleclaw was bleeding from basically everywhere, and was letting out shrieks of pain. He was starting to fade, and with a final breath, yowled, “You will pay for this, you stupid Twoleg cat! You can try, but one day, the dark will triumph over the light!” Then Thistleclaw was gone, leaving just a pool of blood in his place. Everyone was now gaping at Furrypelt. “You just took on a highly trained Dark Forest cat that could’ve killed all five of us if he tried!” Slatewhisker screamed. “And you ''killed ''him! How is that even possible?!” “I-I don’t know,” Furrypelt stammered. “All I knew is that that was the cat that turned Rockfall against everything he cared about. All I wanted was to get rid of him, so he could never hurt my son again.” Slatewhisker’s jaw dropped again, and Rockfall, Firepelt, and Gingerheart all winced. “Rockfall, y-y-your s-s-son?” he stuttered. “Th-that can’t be! You’re a medicine cat!” ''I can’t believe that Furrypelt, a cat who wanted Rockfall to keep the Warrior Code, broke it herself! However, it would double as a reason for Rockfall to join the Dark Forest in the first place. '' '' ''“Slatewhisker, please, don’t tell anyone, I’m begging you!” Furrypelt cried. Slatewhisker could sense how important this was to them, and knew how much trouble the whole family would get in if they found out. Rockfall’s eyes were pleading, and Slatewhisker knew, as friends, he could not spill his secret. “You switched me to the right side,” he mewed, and dipped his head. “I am in your debt. By keeping your secret, we are even.” “Thank you,” Furrypelt mewed gratefully. Slatewhisker made no response and instead fled into the trees. He had to go avenge his father. ''Father, can you ever forgive me? ''Slatewhisker thought mournfully. ''I know that’s not who you are, ''came an achingly familiar voice inside his head. ''You switched to the right side, but you have to prove it to your Clanmates. Avenge the fallen, and you will be forgiven by all. You can count on me, Spikefur. ''Slatewhisker vowed, charging back to ShadowClan’s territory. He was going to take down every Dark Forest cat who tried to hurt his Clanmates. And he was going to start with Buzzardclaw. ''I will hurt no one ever again. Family trees That's fine. I had an idea for the family trees. If the tree is small enough, we will use family echo or some other software. If it is too big, we will use the wikia trees. Remember, because you are a senior warrior you don't need to upload images onto the approval page. But make sure to follow the approval page, and check your email frequently. P.S. Tomorrow I will pack up to go to camp, and the day after that, my parents will drive me to camp, and then I won't be back for seven weeks. So this is great time to be available for the geneology project. You will temporarily step up as leader. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~*